forever
by Vampiregirl6-20
Summary: 8 years post-breaking dawn. Renesmee's growing up and expiriencing many changes, including her feelings for her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: twilight does not belong to me all of it is Stephanie Meyers. I only own the plot. **

**I sat on my bed in the cottage with one thing on my mind, Jacob like always. I swear he was everywhere; there was no way to get him out of my head, my thoughts, and my dreams. I swear I needed a therapist, hello my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I'm in love with Jacob William Black, my best friend since forever and unfortunately that's all he saw me as his best friend and that was it…" Hey, Nessie," Jake said**

**" Hey Jake, what's up," I replied before I zoned out the sound of his voice did that to me, calmed me and made me think about the million things that would never be in a positive way, Like his voice his presence gave me hope. Gosh I hate this, why couldn't he just open his eyes already and see what was right in front of him. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel and then by the occurrence of some miracle he would feel the same. Its not like I'm shy, especially not around Jake well not until my feelings began changing, now every time he touches me my heart beats faster, and when he smiles I melt, and I cant help but blush all the time, and he's all I can ever think about. Jacob, his laugh, his smile, his voice…**

**"Nessie, ness," he said waving a hand in front of my face.**

**"Umm, sorry Jake I spaced," its not like I could say I lost focus because I was thinking about how completely in love with you I am.**

**"It's okay, I was just asking if you wanted to hang out with the guys tonight, there's a bonfire," he said laughing at my expression**

**"Ness, don't think too hard you might hurt yourself," he finished laughing harder, when I punched his arm playfully**

**" Shut up," I replied fighting my smile. Finally I gave in**

**"Yes, Jacob I want to go," he smiled widely that smile that broke hearts mine specifically.**

**"Cool, I'll be back in an hour," he said kissing my forehead and earning a blush**

**"Love you, ness," he called walking out**

**"You to," I yelled after him falling back on my bed `more than you realize` I thought.**

**Okay, so that was ch. one i hope you liked it. Please Review -zoje**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: twilight does not belong to me all of it is Stephanie Meyers. Psh.. I wish. I only own the plot.

"Ugh," I muttered under my breath as I searched through my dresser for something to wear, knowing I would be late. I looked behind me at my alarm clock 'crap' I thought Jacob would be here in 10 minutes and I still wasn't ready finally I decided on a ninja turtles t-shirt and a pair of pre torn skinny jeans, with black uggs. Never had I spent so much time picking an out-fit aunt Alice would be proud. As I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall I heard voices.

"Are you going to tell her," my father asked

"I'm not sure," he responded out loud thought unnecessary sounding a bit nervous. Weird Jake didn't usually get nervous, and when he did he knew how to hide it.

"I hate to say this but, Renessme needs to know," my father replied this didn't make any sense. What were they hiding from me? What was _he_ hiding from me? The room went silent; I was shocked it took dad that long to realize I was there or to hear my thoughts.

"Oh hey Jake, when did you get here, "I asked innocently, my dad shook his head and gave me a '_We'll_ _talk about this later_' look.

When we got into his car, we sat noiselessly until he broke the awkward silence. "How much did you hear," he slowly asked.

"Enough to know your hiding something from me," I replied in the same tone. "Your not mad are you?" I questioned in my special way, placing my hand on his arm, "No, of course not,"

"But I guess I have a lot of explaining to do now, huh? " he finished.

"An explanation would be nice," I stated calmly just as we pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's.

"I will I promise but do you think you can wait till later," he asked brushing a stray curl out of my face and holding it in place a little to long bringing a blush to my cheeks, he laughed. "Yea I can, lets do this," I said excitedly with that we got out of the car, walked up the driveway, and into the house.

**OK so that's chapter 2 sorry about the outfit play by play it helps me picture it. PLEASE REVIEW! You know you want to. **


	3. please read thissorry

**Okay so don't hate me, cause I know I haven't written enough to be inflicting this on those of you nice enough to read this. I've been grounded from the computer so that's why I haven't continued but as of Monday I'm officially un-grounded and writing chapters 3and 4. But anyway, please REVIEW I've had 169 hits but only like 3 reviews, and I wanna hear all your opinions GOOD and BAD… Thank you! HAPPY** **HOLIDAYS! 3 zoje**


End file.
